The objective of the Tissue Procurement and Cell Culture Core is to strengthen and support the research of the U54 investigators by establishing an efficient, cost-effective facility for procuring and storing tissue samples, cell lines and for isolating and providing well characterized primary cells. To achieve this goal, the Core proposes to: Serve as a central purchasing and storage facility for common tissue culture reagents where savings will be manifested in terms of either cost or consistency. Coordinate the collection of endometriotic and eutopic endometrial tissues and serve as a tissue bank that provides well documented endometriotic and normal tissue. Prepare primary stromal and epithelial cell cultures from normal and endometriotic tissues. Provide a single source for cell lines used by multiple U54 investigators. Serve as a training center for cell culture.